


Bliss

by Auty_Ren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Mando is a touch-starved baby, Slow Burn, Smut, Tender Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Mando is determined to make you feel loved.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 331
Collections: The Mandalorian





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Anon said: ‘Hihi, would it be too much of me to ask for maybe some soft din smut? Just making each other feel good and not having to stress, caresses, love bites, etc. Maybe some cockwarming for closeness? Much love💖’ + Anon said: ‘Hello! Could I request 47 and 50 with din please? I really love your writing btw❤️’  
> A/N: I was feeling soft in the chili’s tonight and this was born. Just a little something for all my tender Mando hoes out there, love y’all. Come say hi on my Tumblr: auty-ren. Enjoy💕

“You're so beautiful.” His voice was thick, laced with exhaustion as he groaned into the skin of your neck. 

Goosebumps trailed in the wake of his touch, his fingers exploring as the air of the razor crest chilled your heated skin. He pushed up the material of your sleep-shirt, giving him more access to your tummy and breasts. Greedy hands groped at your softness, his lips capturing the budding peaks of your breasts as he lapped at your skin.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He mouthed against your skin, his arms wrapping around you to pull you impossibly close, your body pressed directly into his bare chest. 

You moaned his name, the syllables dripping from your lips heavy with arousal. Your fingers raked through his hair, pulling lightly at the curls resting at the back of his neck. A groan rumbled through his chest, his cock throbbing inside you in response to your touch. He filled you completely, your walls fluttering as your pussy gushed around his thickness, your juices soaking his groin and dripping down into the cot beneath your bodies. He was buried to the hilt inside you, his only movement being the subtle grind of his hips, rubbing the head of his cock into your most sensitive parts.

“I've always wanted this. For so long-” He cursed loudly, his hands groped at you with a ferocity that left gentle bruises, he was desperately trying to ground himself to your being. 

“For so long, I’ve wanted you.”

You nearly screamed as he finally started gently thrusting into you, your head was thrown back at the delicious friction of his cock splitting you open over and over again. Your body was burning up, aching with a desire that was threatening to consume you from the inside out. Your senses were overstimulated, drowning in the movements of his hips and the drag of his mouth across your skin.

“Don’t ever leave me.” He practically begged you, his voice a breathy whine as he buried his nose deep in your hair.

“Please, if you ever left I don’t...I don’t think-”

“I’m never going to leave you, Din.” 

You reassured him, mumbling lowly against his shoulder, your mouth trailing up until you lazily collide with his lips, your tongues sliding against each other as you both try to drink in every ounce of each other. His kisses are wet and hungry as he devoured you, sucking and licking at every inch of you his mouth could reach, leaving behind blossoming marks you would wear proudly. Arms wrapped tight around his broad shoulders, your nails digging into his skin slightly as he thrust harder into you. Sounds of your bodies rutting against one another coupled with the pants of your collective breath filled the air, drowning out any expected noise of the old ship you lived in.

“You make me feel so good, sweet girl.”

He cursed as you tightened around him, your walls contracting as the familiar feeling of your release washed over you.

“Tell me you're mine.”

“I'm yours.” you gasped, your mouth running dry with pleasure.

“I'm yours, Din. Always.”

A whimper was his only response, his teeth gently latching onto your neck. His hips pistoned into you at a quicker pace, his cock desperate and aching with need. He gripped your lower half, angling your hips higher against his to hit deeper inside of you. The entirety of his weight was behind the cant of his hips, knocking the breath from your lungs with a force that jolted the rickety cot beneath you. The rusted joints of the bed groaned with each rock of your bodies, the squeaking becoming dangerously loud as Din relented in fucking your body open. Your hand shot out to grip the wall above your head, pushing against the roll of Din’s hips in vain.

You felt your collective weight dip in the middle, the thin, cotton blankets drooping as the middle rungs of the base gave out under the impact of Din’s thrust. You choked out his name, your mind going blank as a second wave started to roll through your body, white-hot pleasure shooting up your spine and settling in the tips of your fingers.

“You're mine,” he ground out, his rhythm faltering as he chased his high.

You cooed at him, running your free hand up and down the muscles of his back, leaving faint red marks the harder you gripped onto him. A few more harsh snaps of his hips and he stilled above you, grinding his cock as deep as it could go as he found his release. You felt him pulse inside you, warm ropes of his cum filling you as you gently milked him. He let out a noise akin to a growl, his body completely rigid as he finally emptied himself, his cum slowly dripping out of your swollen lips, coating your inner thighs and falling into the blankets.

He gradually relaxed against you, his full weight crushing you as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, enveloping you in his warmth. You fell limp underneath him, one arm resting above your head and the other wrapping around his neck, rubbing gentle circles into the tense muscles. He shifted, pushing his weight up onto his elbows, bringing his face to rest just a few breaths away from yours.

“You’re mine,” He repeated, throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly, his fingers brushing some of the stray pieces of your hair that fell in your face away. 

His eyes were just as beautiful and soulful as you dreamt they would be. His gaze was soft, the chocolate and caramel embers of his irises mesmerizing you as he regarded you with nothing but adoration. 

“I love you.” His voice was rough, the words catching in the back of his throat as his eyes gleamed in the low light.

You smiled up at him, your fingers tracing along his cheeks as you cupped his face, pulling him in for a tender kiss. He hummed in deep content, the timber of his voice settling in your bones as he whispered into your mouth.

“My sweet Riddur.”


End file.
